poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Nightmare
This is the scene where Tino has a nightmare in War of the Apocalypse. (Cut to the scene where we see Tino is relaxing in the beach) Tino Tonitini: When will Sunset Shimmer come? She's gonna miss the summer vacation celebration with me. (Suddenly he hears a loud explosion from the distance) Tino Tonitini: What the heck was that? (He runs to investigate to see the whole city including his house are on fire, then blue skies turns crimson and white clouds turns into black clouds) Tino Tonitini: What's going on?! (Then he looks everywhere to see all Legendary Pokémon and the Indominus Rex are destroying in the city) Tino Tonitini: What are all Legendary Pokémon and the Indominus doing here in the city?! (Then he turns back to see Tirek and the other villains) Tino Tonitini: Tirek! What have you and all the Villains have done? Tirek: Don't be so surprised Tino. We finally got all Legendary Pokémon and we use them as weapons to rule all dimensions along with the world. Tino Tonitini: Where are my friends?! Myotismon: Oh them, they're all destroyed along with the DigiDestined for good. Tino Tonitini: No! Adagio Dazzle: Yes! Now it's time for you to join us. Tino Tonitini: I said no! Tirek: Very well then. (Snaps his fingers) (All Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks, Tino dodge them multiple times. But then he gets hit by Kyurem's dragon claw attack) Tirek: And of course we got all 7 chaos emeralds now prepare to meet you're doom Tino Tonitini!!! (All Legendary Pokémon fire their attacks at Tino but he avoids them and creates a massive explosion) Tino Tonitini: You're not gonna get away with this! Tirek: Now, Tino. Prepare to die! Tino Tonitini: Somebody wake me up! Wake me up! (The Indominus Rex gets closer and closer at Tino and kills him) (Tino wakes ups) Tino Tonitini: AAAAH!! (He breaths to calm down) Tino Tonitini: Aw man. What can be worse? Ash Ketchum: Tino, what's wrong? Serena: Are you okay? Double D: Tino? Are you alright? Tino Tonitini: Dah! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Raphael: Will you stop slapping yourself and tell us what's going on?! Tino Tonitini: '''Oh sorry, I had this dream. I was at the beach until all Legendary Pokémon were in the city and one of them destroyed my house and the villains were there, Adagio wants me to join the Dazzlings, but I'd refuse. So Tirek sends an army of Legendary Pokémon to kill me. '''Sunset Shimmer: Wow, you must've had a horrible nightmare. Tino Tonitini: Yes I sure have. No telling where the villains will strike. Mordecai: Don't worry Tino, they'll never get to the source of power before we do. Rigby: I'm sure there not going too. Tino Tonitini: Speaking of I had that dream is making hungry. What's for breakfast? Takuya Kanbara: Well we got Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes. Takato Matsuki: And we got fruit juice for everyone. Tino Tonitini: Okay. Let's go, before I starve to death. (Cut to Tino getting 3 pancakes, eggs, and bacon with fruit juice and Sunset Shimmer sits next to him and kisses him on cheek) G-Merl: Oh man! This again! Lor McQuarrie: You okay? G-Merl: Uh... yeah, I'm alright. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Nightmare scenes